Five nights at Freddy's:Guard Tales
by TekkenReju
Summary: My name is Mike I recently got fired from my job, so I became the night guard at Freddy Fazbears e job seemed fine at first but later in the night the cameras went out, and I went to see why. To see what happens next read the story. Beware :Lemons and adult language .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello peoples, this fanfic will be my first about a game.

I hope you guys enjoy this WARNING:This story will contain violence, adult language ,and LEMONS.

BTW:The story take place in fnaf 2.

"What!" I yelled,"What do you mean I'm fired?".

"I mean we're letting you go" a man said," The company is going out of business".

"Great" I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mike, but we have to" The man said while filling out a pink slip of paper.

"Where am I going to work then?" I asked.

"A buddy of my owns a Pizzeria, I'll ask if he's hiring" The man said while handing me a pice of paper, "Here's his number".

"Thanks" I grumbled after grabbing the pice of paper.

And with that, I turned around headed out of the building and got in your car and drove off.

As soon as I got to your apartment i got a text from my boss saying that "His buddy" said there was an opening for the night guard position, and you were gladly accepted.

"Ehh good enough" i thought " hope it pays well".

The next day at 10:30 pm i arrive at the pizzeria. I push open the two Double doors leading to the waiting area, a woman and two crying children walk past me as you enter the building.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria !" a man yelled from across the room.

"Uh hello" I said while walking towards the man.

"Name's Phillips" he said outstreching his hand "pleasure to meet you".

"Mike" I said grasping his hand.

"Great" he said smiling "You must be here for the job".

"Yeah I am " I said while looking around.

"Now" he said in a low voice "Here's the rules it's like any night guard job stay awake, stay alert, and most of all don't let any of the animatronics in your office".

"Animatronics?" I asked.

"Over there" he pointed.

I turn around to see three animal looking robots, a rabbit with a bowtie ,a chicken with a bib ,and a bear with a top hat and continued to talk about the job description and history until he looked at his watch.

"11:30" he said almost time".

He told me that he had to go and if i had any problems the instructions are recorded on the phone.I walked to the office and sat in the rolling chair. I picked up the tablet on the table and turned it on, the tablet had the cameras recordings and live feed.

"It's going to be a long night" I thought aloud.

Thank you guys for reading my first chapter this is a short one and may have problems if you do findany please let me know.

-TEKKEN REJU


	2. Chapter 2

I took my feet off the desk and sat up in my chair. One of the cameras on the show stage had gone blank. I started flipping through other cameras but, they were fine.

"Must have a short in it"" I thought "I'll check it out ".

I got out of chair and stretched my arms and slowly made it to the hallway, At first the place isn't all that scary at day but when the lights go out its like a murder maze, And the children's drawings don't help.

I finally made it to the show stage where the 3 animatronics stood. They haven't moved since I last saw them, But I noticed something was off about freddy his arms were to his sides and he was looking towards the ceiling. I followed his gaze to the broken camera. The camera had wires pulled out and the lens was cracked .

"How did this happen?"I asked out loud "Unless".

I turned around and seen Bonnie and Chica had disappeared and freddy had gotten closer to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled "I'M OUT!".

I turned and stared running out of the room but, someone or something was blocking the only way out. It was no use I'm going to die here.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through my skull, something had hit me. The room began to get darker and my body grew weak, I could here voices taking before I went unconscious.

4:30 AM

"Do you think he's okay?"a voice said.

"Yeah, he's fine I just knocked him on the head a lil'" a secend voice said.

"I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't leave" the first voice whispered.

I could here footsteps drift away from the room, The there was a shift in the weight on the mattress(yeah, There's a mattress in the dinner) I decided to open my eyes and was met with a beautiful girl on top of me.

"Uhh...hello" I managed to cough out.

Her face turned red immediately, and she jumped off of me and screamed.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't doing anything" She stuttered.

"It's fine" I said looking around the room while rubbing my head "Where am I?".

"You're in the parts and service room" she explained.

"Okay, but who are you" I asked looking at her.

"Oh, I'm Chica " she said with a big smile.

"Yeah, Okay" I said to her suspiciously

"What, I'm Chica" she looked at me with a confused face "Look at me".

She looked like she was at least 19, With short yellow hair, Purple eyes, A bib that said" Let's party", And purplish-pinkish short shorts.

"You look like her " I said as I examined her.

"THATS BECAUSE I AM CHICA!" she yelled.

"CHICA!?" Yelled a girl as she opened the door "I heard you scream, are you okay?".

"I'm fine, it's just the security guard doesn't think I'm Chica " She pouted.

The girl stared it me and smiled.

"Well I'm Bonnie" she said while she thrusted her hand out at me.

"Mike" I said

I took bonnie's hand and shook it, She blushed when my hand touched hers.

"Well" I said awkwardly.

"Let's go meet freddy and the others!" Chica exclaimed.

I followed Bonnie and Chica out of the room and down the hallway, I could hear chatter coming from around the corner. When I turned the corner there were three other girls talking to each other next to the show stage .

"Ahem" said Bonnie.

The three turned and stopped talking and gasped when they saw me.

"Is it him!?" they screamed joyfully.

"Umm...Is it who?" I asked them.

"Now ladies this is mike, the new security guard " Said Chica "He will l be looking after us for a few days".

"Hi Mike" the three said in unison.

"In order to get to know each other we will each have to spend a night with him" Chica said while blushing.

The girls looked at each other and had a creepy stare.

"Alone?" One of them asked grinning.

"Yes" Chica responded.

The girls giggled

"This is going to be fun" I said sarcastically.

Thank you guys for reading the second chapter in the story and I hope u enjoyed it, I will be posting a chapter every week or 2. If you find any mistakes or any questions just ask. thank you... gamer guy 25 for telling about the mistakes in the first chaper.

-TEKKEN REJU


End file.
